Dioxide
by chako999
Summary: Then what I touch. Is nothing but us. Exchanging gasp. Until nothing last. ※ [Soul Eater Fanfiction] MATURE. completed 22/10/18


Maka woke up grogily and blinked her eyes several times. She then realized that this place is nothing like her room at all. She looked around and began to inspect everything carefully. She looked down her clothes; her usual white shirt and red skirt were gone. And now, she was fully dressed in an elegant black gown. She recognized this.

"Maka?"

_That voice_.

"Soul?" The girl turned her head and found her partner near the door. Her eyes met his. "What are we doing here?" She walked toward the boy while observing the room.

"I dont know." The boy said. "I think I was just accidentally sleeping right next to you not too long after you drifted to sleep. We must be too tired after arguing and yelling." he chuckled.

"How dumb." She then turned around and began walking around the room. "It _is_ your fault in the first place that those girls are squealling over you."

Soul sighed. "I told you countless time that I never try to pick on girls. Cool guys avoid _harem."_

"Whatever, Mr. Cool Guy." Maka snorted. "Well, then what are we supposed to do here? There must be something else we need to solve. It's the only reason we are here."

"I don't know. I can't think of a thing." he just walked toward a black grand piano in the corner of the room. Though he is not actually sure if the room has corners.

"What are you going to do, Soul?" She followed him and stopped when he sat on its bench.

"I'm gonna break this thing so that we can get outta here." Maka raised her brows. "Nah, of course not silly. I'm just... gonna use this pretty baby to kill our time here. All because we don't know what to do and why we are even here." He began to put his fingers in G.

"Then play for me." She jumped next to him.

"Why don't we just open up a sudden music lesson, hm?" Soul snickered. He played some anime songs.

"Soul." She deadpanned. "I have learned _lessons_ to not to break your ears and stay away from musical instruments." She sighed and turned her head to the side. He changed the melody into some classics. Maka watched his gentle fingers raping the tuts and mumbled. "Though I want to know you better by learning it. But still... I don't understand." She stood up and faced her back to him. Soul just stopped playing and stayed silent. He found her walking slowly to the red chair.

"You know, I never force you to learn about _me_ from this -musical things. We can still understand each other through other things." He put his fingers on the tuts again.

"Music is part of you, Soul. And I want to learn that part of you. But it is hard for me to do so. Not that I hate it but... I'm just... ngh... I don't know." She slowly grazed her finger on the rusty gramophone.

"Take it slow, Maka. We are _bonded _already, aren't we? There must be a way for us to sync better. Probabily something we have in common..?" He played his own dark but lovely song he wrote recently for her. _But she doesn't know._

Maka closed her eyes as she sat on the chair. "We never have something in common, Soul."

The words just stab his heart. He stopped playing. His bangs down to the eye level as he let the silence fills the whole room. Little did he knew, the little ogre entered the room and hid behind the curtain.

"Oh look, isn't that Soul and Maka?" Then he suddenly appeared, sat on a small table right next to Maka. She jumps in surprise. Causing Soul to stands up and narrowing him.

"I thought you went somewhere else to do something. But I guess you cannot leave this damn room for too long, eh?" He walked closer to the devil. Ordered Maka to stay a bit further.

"My, my, Soul. Look at you. You have grown so fast since the last time we met. Though it was only yesterday we met, hm? What about those things that was bothering you these past three weeks? Didn't you always come to me when you have problems in your head?"

"You did?" Maka asked, narrowing her brows.

"Don't listen to this little shit." Soul pinched his nose bridge and closed his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, really? Then what about those hard times you _always_ try to ease in your head?"

"What? What are you two talking about?" Maka is starting to get annoyed with their conversation. "You hid something from me, Soul Evans?"

"Maka, stop it. I don't hide anything, ok? Stop narrowing your eyes towards me. I have had enough your glares for today." he said pinching his nose.

"It has nothing to do with my glares, Soul. It has something to do with trust! With our partnership!" Maka put her hands in her hips. Soul knew this. _That pose..._ "How can you always hide your own issues when it comes to our partnership?!" _...is the first step that shows how annoyed she is. _

"Maka, I already told you... I am perfectly fine and I have no issues with our partnership. You know that I always tell you what bothers me, right. And if I am not, then it must be something very private and probably have relations with man stu-"

"So you admit that you hid something from me!" Maka yelled. Palms fisting in both of her sides. The little red ogre giggled.

Soul sighed. _The second step.. yelling and clenching._

"Look, you are not kid anymore, you are 21! Don't try to hid anything from your partner! Now spit the guts." she crossed her arms and tapping her left feet.

_The third step... demanding. _

"Fine. I will tell you." Soul ruffled his snowy hair and walked towards his meister, ignoring the little demon who is dancing right now. "Right, promise me not to chop me after this, okay?"

"Alright." Maka looks into his eyes and stays still as the boy went closer to her left ear... wishpering..

"My problem is... that I... had this strong urge ...and had spent my entire weeks.. restraining myself... to not to kiss you."

In that moment of time, Soul swore he can almost see angels coming towards him. It hurts like hell as a hardcovered book slammed onto his damn skull. He cursed hard. _The fourth step... physical violence. _

"Fuck, Maka you promised! That was hurt you fucking bookworm!" He stroke his head and checking if there was any concussion.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?! You pervert!" Maka was really really angry, but a shade of red can be clearly seen on her cheeks. She held her book hard and was about to slam his poor head again But stopped by a giggle by non other than the little ogre, sitting on a red chair.

"No, Maka. No need to get angry _this_ soon. Because that's not _all_ what he was trying to say to you." He giggled hard while biting his fingers. "Soul has lotsa issues."

"You damn little.."

"You idiot, scythe!" Maka gripped her book. Her expression was so angry and she whacked his head again. Soul said nothing but curses. He doesn't understand...

"...Just what the fuck is wrong with you, Maka... You already hate me down to the core and now you try to kill me.." His palm still strokes his skull. He looked down to the checkered floor as he stumbles backwards.

"It's your fault, you pervert scythe!" Maka turned her body towards a door. "I'm out of here."

Soul started to feel his heart aching. He doesn't understand his meister sometimes. First she insisted him to tell her his issues, now she chopped him after telling the truth. In the end, it is always _his_ faults. _This girl is __so damn complicated._

"You can't go out, milady." The little ogre giggled while sitting on a chair and clicked his finger. The door suddenly vanished.

"What?! Why did the door vanish?!" Maka cried.

"You can't get outta here until you help him with his issues, my dear." The little red ogre put on a black vinyl record on the gramophone. Creating melody that sounds a little hoarse. "The poor boy has been so desperate and he couldn't help himself... that's why you need to help him in order to get outta here."

"Ugh. What should I do with him.. " Maka watched her weapon. He looked down to the floor and covered his face with his bangs._ ...he really does look like having hard times.._

"That is you both to decide. I cannae interfere with both of you right now. I willnae disturb you. So take your time with him. After all.. this is all he has been craving for so long.. but you are just to dense to realize." With that, the demon dissapeared. Leaving the confused Maka alone with his partner who covered his face with his wrist.

"Dense..? Sigh... hey Soul.. you ok?" Maka asked but he stays still. She didn't try to get close to him for several minutes. But when she heard no voice came out from her partner, she decided to approach him. "I'm sorry, Soul. It is hurt, isn't it?" She touched his head lightly.

"You are so mean, you know that Maka?" The albino looked up and stared at her eyes. His eyebrows knit a little. Crimson orbs never leaving her olive green.

"I'm-"

He cut her explanation and hugged her. Head dipped down to her shoulder. Slightly moved to her neck and nuzzled its junction. She gasped as she felt his breath on her neck. "S-Soul-"

She arched her back as his lips grazed over her skin. Though they said nothing, she can feel his wavelength grows as he nuzzled her neck.

Maka was startled. She doesn't know how to react. He never did something like this -hugging her as he couldn't handle his problems himself.

As Maka sometimes finds Soul as an independent guy, she knew he liked to solve things himself, gave her advices and always leads her everytime she lost her way. He was always a man in pride, thinking that he could handle everything himself. But now she suddenly feel sad, thinking that he was probably feeling lonely this whole time.

"Soul..." The boy said nothing and keep nuzzling her neck, shoulder, and sometimes down to her upper chest. Maka felt the jolt as his lips traveled her lace-covered shoulder. His hands roaming her back.

"..are you feeling lonely, Soul?" Maka moved her hands and touched his hair. She brushed his hair softly. _Fluffy._

For several seconds, Soul said nothing and stayed still as he hugged her. Hands stopped roaming her back until he let go of her. Once again their eyes met.

"No." He stared at her in a long time. Memorizing every inches of her face. Smelling her sweet fresh fragrance. Looking at her petite form as she seeks more answers in his. He slowly touched the back of her neck without asking permission. He got no warning, and slowly closing spaces between them. Faces inches apart. "Because I have you."

Then he kissed her. Suddenly, without warning. Hard but not too rough, neither slow. Maka was startled, but her body then relaxed as she felt his lips treated her nicely. She closed her eyes and gave in.

Finally, he _feels_ her lips.

These lips he had been dreaming of. Lips he had desperately wanted to know how it feels, how it tastes. _Her_ taste. In. His. Mouth.

"Is this what have been bothering you in the past three weeks?" She let go of his lip and clutched his coat.

"It might be." Soul found the floor very interesting. His chest felt heavy and light at the same time, still trying to stabilize the softness of her lips.

"You've been feeling lonely..." It was not a question. The young man just just looked away and said nothing as she placed her gaze on him. They sat on the floor with his hands still on her waist, and hers on his chest.

He locked his eyes on hers. Showing both sparks of joy and disappointment. Those crimson orbs seems holding the mixture of all emotions. She was not sure. "Yes."

"Why?" She whispered. Eyes never leaving his.

"Because despite I said 'I am not lonely because I have you', you always ran further and become stronger each day."

"No, Soul. We-"

"You spent days training juniors with Black Star and helping Kid in his office.."

"Soul, I-"

"I know you no longer need to create another Deathscythes, and I know despite you have reached your main goal, you still need to help others. Been helping with Tsubaki in the library in the evening really suits yourself. I know that."

"But Soul, I was just-"

"I know this is so selfish of me to talk like this but I was just trying to stick with you for weeks because I was having this strange urge inside my chest and I'm trying to make sure what it is but you're just so busy like your usual self. It's not like I hate that, but with you gone for hours and came back home late in the night, my feelings grow and I just don't fucking know how to kill it."

"..."

"You came home and we always ended up fighting because I cannot overcome this damn jealousy since I know that some idiots have been trying to lay a finger on you by asking you to teach. I fucking know that you sometimes are so damn dense that you can't smell their wicked motives. I was so hella worried about you, but you just retort back about those fangirls on me.. Ghh."

"Soul.." Maka grasped his cheek and leaned forward, watching his eyes as he secretly holds the sting in his chest.

"It's just so stressing that you always slipped through my grasp." He looked down, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Maka didn't yell, nor chop him. She just brushed his cheek and hugged him then.

"You've been drunk." He chuckled and hugged her back. "You've never this talkactive without alcohol in your system." She brushed her lips on his ear softly, causing the young albino to groan lowly.

"I did drink some before you came home and before we fight." He can smell her body odor as he dips his heads into her shoulder. He mentally cursed himself as he felt his lower self began to react. _Chill dude, it's just her smell._

"Kinda funny how the booze still affects your mental consciousness despite few minutes ago you were just trying to open a musical lesson." The meister stroked his hair gently, feeling his lips roaming her neck, down to her shoulder and lower and lower...

"As long as you didn't pull the trigger, I can always hold it back." He mumbled against her. She can really feel his wavelength transmitting her soul. "But you just did... thanks to the shitty ogre too." She gigled but was cut off since she can feel his sharp teeth kissbiting her neck. She moaned in response.

"I'm.. -ahh!" She could feel his right hand cupped her left breast softly without leaving his kissbites on her neck. Maka begins to arc, leaning forward as he sucks and licks.

She could already feel the heat between them. She just moaned softly everytime his hand massage her left breast. Her hands never leaving his hair. She rummaged his hair as he keeps doing his performances.

Soul moved his lips upward, finding their way to her juicy ones. Slowly, they demand hers for an opening, which she gladly do. Just then, their lips met followed by their dancing tongues. They melt as the heat leads their way, moans can be heard all the way. _Way back home._

"Damn." Soul slowly draws his lips, he can see his meister face, hald lidded eyes, rosy cheeks, green lustful gaze and tiny string of saliva in the corner of her lower -juicy lip. _Delicious. _Soul swears he can feel the aching hard on his pants. "You better show that side of yours to no one else but me." Receiving her snorts. This is just too much.

"You just transmitted the taste of alcohol on me, Evans. Quit talking and do the work instead." She smiled at him, removed his tie and began to unbutton his coat. Soul chuckled as he undid her bows, letting her hair down.

"I wish I could undress you on bed. Though, you still look so damn fine on the floor." Maka giggled as she saw him only with his red shirt and pants. The young man letting an oomph as she blushed and hugged him instead.

"I love you too, Soul. I always have. I'm sorry I was an ass this evening. I never noticed what you feel for weeks." She mumbled in his chest. Soul was surprised that she suddenly said that, he blushed as he heard her words, not expecting serious answer to his pervy wish. _This girl is really a box full of surprises_.

Soul kissed her head. "Maka... I am sorry too, for being so jackass and selfish. I do.. love you, so much." Maka smiled at him and kissed his lip roughly, surprising him once more. But the albino said nothing as he follows her rhythm. Lips and tongues moved in sync. Steamy.

The two keep lips-dancing as their hands roamed everywhere. His hand grasped her back, slowly pulling down her zipper as the other hand enjoyed her bouncy ball, smirking as she moaned against his lips. _No longer tiny tits, eh_.

Maka responded his touches gladly, her own hands skillfully unbutton his velvet shirt, pulling it down his shoulders to reveal his bare chest. Her partner did the same to her, stripping her and leaving her only with black lace underwear.

"Fuck." The weapon cursed as she straddled him right on his bulge. Feeling the heat from her pelvis as she keep nuzzling his neck, marking him, and innocently stroking her inner thighs against his aching hard.

Soul hissed when he can feel a slight warmth and wetness despite the layers of fabrics. He dragged her hand to his belt, silently ask her to unbuckle it.

But Maka went lower and stroked his bulge as she never stops sucking his neck. Soul let out a low moan as he enjoyed receiving this new pleasure. Even though without booze in his system, he was damn sure his body would asked for more. Knowing that this new side of her is just another level of madness. He tried his best to maintain at her _-slow_ pace, resisting himself not to tackle her and claim her right away. _Fucking hell._

"Damn woman, you drive me crazy." Soul watched her darkening face as she unbuckled his pants and set him free. Feeling the air hits his tip. He was just about to grasp her breast when she dove herself and licked his groin. He let out another curse and feeling his whole body shivers as she continue licking his tip. "Maka..."

"Hmmh?" Said person looking up at him without stopping. It was then she realized how clouded his eyes were. Like a dark crimson storm. She caresses his waist while tounge keep twirling his tip. She licked his shaft upward, enjoying his soft groan.

"Maka- uhh... " Soul jerked his head backward when she dives herself in his groin, sucking him. Pumping him up and down. Painfully slow. Soul cursed everytime she pushes herself. Trying to devour all of him. "Don't fucking stop." He warned when he can feel the small pulses in his cock.

But Maka is thickheaded as always. She smirked watching Soul let out a low hiss as she let go of him.

Feeling the thin chilly air enveloping his wet dick, Soul glared at his giggling meister. "I'm not gonna let you have all the pleasure, Soul." She keep giggling, enjoying Soul's depressed looks.

"Alright then." Suddenly he tackled her and sucked her left breast roughly as the other hand squeezed it. She let out a sharp cry as his shark teeth biting around her round nipple. She arched herself as he roamed himself around her body, claiming her.

She noticed his fingers started to make their way down to her pelvis. She hugged him and stroked his hair softly. She keep moaning in his ear while he keep sucking her breasts without mercy. His hands slide through her black lacey panties, making its way down to her.

"Mhh.. " She responded.

"Fuck, Maka you're so wet."

"I-I can see yourself dripping too..." She was right. His penis is so slick, big, and ready. Her breathing increased as he wiggle himself from his pants and slowly dragged her panties down. "Soul... " she moaned.

"Can... I...?" He looked up to her eyes and letting his wavelength grew larger into her. He notices her. Half lidded eyes. Slightly open mouth. Her expression...

She bend forward and kissed him in the mouth. "You can. I trust you, Soul." she hugged him. Soul was paralyzed for several seconds but managed to return her kiss as he skillfully pulled her panties from her long fair legs. His pianist fingers always know its job.

He can't help but to stare at her womanly figure. He studied her from head to toes. Blushing as she hid her entrance and told him not to stare. He smiled but suddenly got tackled as Maka was now above him.

"You... You always surprise me... " He stroked her hair and groaned for the nth time when she straddled him and teased his cock with her damp entrance. "...cowgirl gone mad, eh."

Soul was so weak with all these teasing she gave. She was so fucking adorable, taking control of him like that. He placed his hands on her waists, enjoying her tease. _So_ _hot_.

"Soul... " She french kissed him as she manages to place his tip right in her dripping entrance. "Maka..." Soul protested. She slowly dive herself, letting him in.

"Maka, hold o- uhhh..." Soul moaned. She let out a sharp moan as she manages him enter halfway. Soul heard her small sobs. He forcefully sat without letting her go, carressing her back. "Maka..."

"I-"

"I love you, thank you. That took me surprised." He hugged her as he can feel herself around his. "Now I will take the lead." he kissed her and she nodded.

The male albino pushed himself into her slowly, earning another moan from his lady. Everything was so slow but he manages to go deep and deeper. _Inside_ _her_. He fucking restrain himself not to thrust her hard. He was scared to break her. He groaned as he can feel her began to sync with him. _Their_ _souls_, _minds_ _and_ _bodies_. All moved in sync.

He begins to lose patience as he increased his speed. Fucking pumping his meister as she letting out her angelic moans. "Maka... Maka... " He kissed her rough and hands grasped her waist. Her moans were getting louder as he thrust his cock in various angles that hits her spot.

"S-Soul.. I-I'm... Mhhh!" Her body tensed and he can feel she was clenching around his swollen shaft madly. Soul hugged her, thrusting few times again before hitting her inner walls with final thrust. Rough, hard and deep. He grasped her breast as he cummed inside her for ten seconds, moaned. _That_ _was_ _alot_. He thought himself.

"You came alot..." She caresses his hair and let him collapsed on top of her.

"Did I..? " He sighed and nuzzled her neck. He sounds so tired but relieved. "Actually I've been wasting it for weeks by touching myself thinking about you though. I'm surprised I came alot... "

"You're so incorrigible! Using me to fulfill your pervert dream!" She pinched his cheeks as he pulled his penis out of her.

"I can't help it. I'm so into you..." he answered desperately. He looked at their naked bodies and smiled. She did the same and hugged him. Bodies entangled each other.

"If I wake up and see our clothes are still on, I will be really disappointed." Soul commented. "I mean... if all this was just a dream... I will be so fucking stressed." Maka giggled but agreed.

"Come, let's get out of this room Soul." She stood up and dragged her tired, heavy body.

"I don't wanna wake up to reality..." Soul sulked.

"Don't you said you want to take me to bed like I deserve?" The young man smiled and followed her to the door. Hands entangled as they leave the black room, ignoring snickers from the ogre.

They blinked and opened their eyes. Awakened from slumber. Noticing both sunkissed naked bodies on the bed, clothes all over places. Two finally merged as one. _Body, mind, and so__ul_.

※End.  
※Dioxide = two oxygen.  
22/8/18


End file.
